


干扰学习 | Disruptive to the Learning Process

by LikeNight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeNight/pseuds/LikeNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“好孩子。”戴恩先生说，詹姆发誓他老师就要打他屁股了，可他的手却拍在了桌子上。“现在赶在迟到之前去上课吧。迟到不仅干扰了你同学们的学习，还干扰了你自己的学习。”他眨了眨眼睛。眨了眨眼睛！他说好孩子然后眨了眨眼睛。老师不应该这么做的。</p><p>字数统计：3622</p>
            </blockquote>





	干扰学习 | Disruptive to the Learning Process

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Disruptive to the Learning Process](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161005) by [KretinaDivina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KretinaDivina/pseuds/KretinaDivina). 



戴恩先生课后要找他，詹姆想不出原因。然而他很愿意想某些事，于是那节课的其他时间都被他用来幻想自己半躺在戴恩先生的椅子里，后者跪下来吸他老二。接着他又幻想他们换过来，他跪在地上，他能听到戴恩先生慵懒地拉开裤链时皮带搭扣的响声。他不知道戴恩先生的老二尝起来什么味。

他曾试过弄清自己的尝起来什么味，一开始努力弯起身子给自己做口活（结果他柔韧性不够好，甚至都没够到），最后在一天早上上学路上问了瑟曦。她的答案没那么让人满意（ **尝起来不错** ，她说， **有时像你一样** ——接着她脸红了—— **像我一样** ），不过他还是为此停进了肯德基的停车场，匆匆把车倒到垃圾桶后面，椅背向后倾斜，让姐姐对着他尝起来不错的老二大干一场。第一节课前来场口活真是太爽了，可还是没能解决问题。

英语课结束后，詹姆确保他衬衫平整，然后走上讲台，可是他一走近心就沉了下去。戴恩先生拿着两份没打分的论文，詹姆对这两篇论文一清二楚。一份是瑟曦的，她在戴恩先生的另一个班上；另一份……还是瑟曦的，只是上面写了詹姆的名字而已。

“即使我没有刚刚读完你姐姐的论文，我也能认出她的手笔。”戴恩先生轻笑道，“研究充分，论证巧妙……文学性无处可寻。”

詹姆不明白戴恩先生在说什么。他想象不出自己写出和瑟曦的一样好的论文。他不擅长这个。无论如何，他太紧张了，以至于他几乎都不在想戴恩先生一直穿的那条深色裤子有多难透出他老二的形状了。

“戴恩先生，请您别……”说出每个词都是那么艰难。 **我是个大傻逼，我搞砸了，我怎么就没想到会发生这种事呢？我们的英文老师是同一个人呀！我搞砸了我搞砸了我搞砸了**

“嗯？”戴恩先生看起来并不生气。事实上，他似乎看得津津有味。他的手臂在领子两端带扣子的紫色衬衫前交叠。是紫色的吗？瑟曦可能会说那是 **深红色** 。她对时尚了解甚多。

“别给瑟曦不及格。如果要给不及格就给我吧。是我提议抄的。我是个傻逼。”詹姆不由自主地对着戴恩先生说出了傻逼这个词。他像喝醉了一样控制不住自己的语言。“她很用功。我写论文水平太差。我没弄懂那些拜伦相关。我又不想 **不交作业** 。我——”他用手梳了梳自己的卷发，感觉都打结了。“我不及格没关系。反正我成绩不好。但是请您别给她不及格，求您了。”她会气疯的，戴恩先生很失望——不过真是这样吗？

戴恩先生笑了。詹姆看见他紫色眼瞳里倒映着的无数小詹姆。“姐弟互相关爱是非常好的，像你们这么大时尤其如此。我也会为我妹妹做一样的事的。”

 **快结束吧。** 詹姆想。他盯着运动鞋的鞋尖。就算是看戴恩先生也会让他感到难过。

“你看这样吧，”他终于说，“明天曲棍球训练之前来找我，我会让你当场写一篇类似主题的论文。你今天晚上可以复习拜伦，但是明天是闭卷。可以？”詹姆点头。“如果你通过了，我会给瑟曦她论文原定的成绩，这事也没有发生过。”詹姆更快地点头。“但是下不为例。 **下不为例。** 明白？”詹姆觉得他的脑袋都要从脖子上掉下来滚到地板上了。

“好孩子。”戴恩先生说，詹姆发誓他老师就要打他屁股了，可他的手却拍在了桌子上。“现在赶在迟到之前去上课吧。迟到不仅干扰了你同学们的学习，还干扰了你自己的学习。”他眨了眨眼睛。眨了眨眼睛！他说 **好孩子** 然后 **眨了眨眼睛** 。老师不应该这么做的。

“谢、谢谢您，戴恩先生。”詹姆说，他一点也不关心什么人的学习，因为他要直奔男厕所。他裤裆里那东西已经和曲棍球杆一个号了，他相当确定这东西比历史课迟到几分钟更会干扰他的学习。

————————————————————

詹姆坐在戴恩先生的课桌前，潦草凌乱地写着关于那个他们学了几个星期的同性恋诗人的论文。集中注意力很难，比平时更难，因为戴恩先生就在他旁边，在他的 Mac 上看私人邮件。一次詹姆瞄到他给“亚夏拉·戴恩”（一定就是他十分关爱的那个妹妹）发照片，还有一次是一封给“雷加”的 **好长好长** 的邮件，结尾是几张自拍和一个 Goodreads 账号的链接。詹姆知道 Goodreads 是什么，因为提利昂对此津津乐道。他不知道“雷加”是不是戴恩先生的男友。也许詹姆偷看得比写得还多，可是他已经写了一页半了。

“你还有十五分钟。”戴恩先生边说边合上笔记本电脑。詹姆跳了起来。如果他不加快速度，他就完了，于是他字迹愈发潦草凌乱，过了一会儿才意识到戴恩先生还坐在那里， **看着他** 。

他看着詹姆写论文。他看着詹姆。

戴恩先生闻起来像是体香剂和干净衣服，他今天的裤子是浅灰色，詹姆看见了某块地方有些突出。操。他看见某块地方有些突出。他希望他的内裤足够大，戴恩先生什么也看不到。他的手心在出汗。铅笔握不住了。要掉了，要——

戴恩先生把手搭上詹姆的手腕。“停笔了，詹姆，”他说，“十五分钟到了。” **不可能** 过了十五分钟，詹姆边想边放下笔，活动之前紧张的手。也许戴恩先生减了时间因为他要在训练前去厕所。操。詹姆想象着戴恩先生修长有力的手指握住他的老二，草草弄了几下，然后倚着墙边射在掌心里边想着詹姆，詹姆，詹姆——

“你还好吧，詹姆？”

“哦，好。”詹姆把椅子推回去，发出刺耳的摩擦声。“非常好，就是被论文搞得有点累。”

戴恩先生笑了。“你小子，哈？两页的论文对于我这个老家伙还算不得什么呢。训练场上见。”他说，然后打了下詹姆的胳膊。戴恩先生绝对不老。他是不是在 **调情** ？“我需要点时间把戴恩先生的衣服换成戴恩教练的。”

詹姆跑掉了。他知道瑟曦和几个家伙有一腿，没准还真做过，他不想知道细节。但是这一次， **他** 第一次也有了秘密。

————————————————————

“嘿詹姆，詹姆。詹姆！”亚当声音的回声终于响过了淋浴间里的水声，詹姆终于听见了。今天的水出奇的热，落在手臂和肩膀上的感觉分外好。训练好累。戴恩先生——教练今天给他们布置的量非常大，詹姆发誓教练的眼睛一直都在他身上。

“能不能等一下？操。你是那活儿着火了吗？”

“我们之后还要不要去吃塔可钟？我饿昏了，伙计。”

“啊，对，当然去。”詹姆喊回去。塔可钟听起来就很好，虽然比不上戴恩先生的老二，“给我点时间，行不行？”

詹姆闭上眼睛，继续享受热水。感觉太好了。他整个身体都很紧张，有些疼。

詹姆想他听到了脚步声，就在他张嘴准备告诉亚当滚的时候，浴帘被拉开了，戴恩先生走了进来。 **戴恩先生。操蛋的戴恩先生。** 穿着操蛋的英文老师的衣服走进淋浴间，因为他最终还是没有在训练前换衣服。戴恩先生走进淋浴间，热水源源地流出，詹姆全裸着。他的嘴唇碰撞在詹姆的胸上，在乳头周围画着圈。他修长有力的手指抚摸过詹姆的胸肌。 **操。怎么回事。操。** 詹姆颤抖着伸手去关水。他不想让可怜的戴恩先生淋湿。

“你的身体可谓完美，兰尼斯特。”戴恩先生对着他的胸说，轻咬的嘴和抚摸的手逐渐向下，经过的每一处都留下细微的疼痛。“年轻的运动员就应该像你这样。你让我想起当年的自己。”

“您、您叫我詹姆。”詹姆好不容易地说，“就像上课时那样。”

戴恩先生的拇指滑出愉悦的痕迹，感觉好到詹姆大声喘气。

“如此完美……彻头彻尾的完美。”詹姆已经和石头一样硬了，戴恩先生逐渐向下，身体产生摩擦。“从你盯着我看的样子看……我觉得你不会介意我欣赏一下的。”

“操。不。”詹姆在呼吸间吐出两个字。这太禁忌了。这是违法的，他希望戴恩先生不会因此丢了工作，操，戴恩先生牢牢握住他的老二，他不得不想象 **全裸的** 吉娜姑妈才不会像个他本来就是的青春期男孩一样毁了一切。

“这条老二会为我做出某些令人惊叹的事的，对吧？”戴恩先生问，紫眸在詹姆的眼睛里燃烧出黑洞。

詹姆点点头。

“我们可能会因此惹上麻烦的，是不是？”他抽噎着说，他的血液全都去了下面，仿佛那里在开派对。他不知道自己说了什么。

“当然。”戴恩先生说，“但是为了某些人我愿意冒极大的风险。这么说我还有点像我们读到过的那些诗人们，你觉得呢？”他朝詹姆眨了眨眼睛。詹姆要爱上戴恩先生的眨眼睛了。

“嗯，关于那些家伙我现在什么也记不起来。”詹姆说，朝戴恩先生眨了眨眼睛。

戴恩先生跪了下来，高档裤子被地上的水沾湿，然后含住了詹姆的老二。詹姆以为他要像一个打破规则的禁欲者一样全部吞下，就像瑟曦一样，然而戴恩先生开始得很慢，用舌头挑逗着顶端，呻吟了几下再用唇紧紧裹住硬物，逐渐向下、向下，舌头还一直打着旋儿。戴恩先生干这个就像是职业人士——操，詹姆从未感觉如此美好。

戴恩先生示意詹姆分开双腿，握住他大腿间的东西，进一步让詹姆深入他的嘴里。詹姆晃了晃。他不敢抓戴恩先生的头发，于是他的手指只好不断划过淋浴间的墙壁，然后抓住了大腿外侧。训练带来的肌肉酸痛已然换了地方。他下面传来一阵熟悉的压迫感。他不知道自己还能挺多久。

“如果我——”让詹姆在戴恩先生面前说出那个词太难为情了，“我可不可以——我——”

詹姆的老二湿漉漉地滑出戴恩先生的嘴。“你是在问我能不能在我的嘴里高潮吗？”

詹姆点点头。

戴恩先生捧起詹姆的囊袋，轻轻捏了一下。詹姆颤抖起来。“就应该是这样，詹姆。能吞下你的种子是我的荣幸。”

种子？操蛋的英文老师。詹姆想。然后戴恩先生靠了上来，吸吮着詹姆老二的底部。他几乎在亲吻那活儿，而且他另一只手还在套弄着詹姆的囊袋。詹姆开始向他的脸挺动。他此前只对着瑟曦和他的床单这么做过。他的人生已经不按照正常的轨道走了。

“放松，放松。”戴恩先生说，“某些人有点兴奋了，嗯？”他拍了拍詹姆的屁股。詹姆的身子还带着水，这似乎让声音跟响了。“你要锻炼自控呀，兰尼斯特。詹姆。”他再一次吸上詹姆的老二，拇指轻轻掠过詹姆的臀缝。然后詹姆就大声呻吟起来，猛射入戴恩先生的嘴里，指甲嵌进自己的大腿，直到一只手滑进他的手里，捏了捏。

詹姆瘫在淋浴间的一角，身上的每块肌肉都在颤抖。他望着戴恩先生朝他慢慢地笑了接着吞咽，抚摸过詹姆的头发。他的头发湿的不行，全在打结，不过显然戴恩先生并不在意。无论如何，他漂亮的灰裤子已经在跪下来时浸湿了，他的大腿和浅蓝衬衫上也都是星星点点的水。他的乳头硬了。詹姆注意到，当他向下看时戴恩先生的那活儿也硬了。詹姆想要用还没有被戴恩先生吸光的所有精力抓住戴恩先生的老二。

“我想你今后上课集中注意力有些难度了。”戴恩先生说。

“其实，您做我的老师，总是让我有些难以集中注意力。”詹姆脸红了。

“看出来了。”

“不过没事，这不会干扰我的学习的。”詹姆鼓起勇气，伸出手放在戴恩先生的皮带搭扣上。戴恩先生微微点头，和亚当去吃塔可钟的事立刻飞到了九霄云外。“可能还会有帮助，你知道，这些……独一无二的注意。”

然后戴恩先生慵懒地拉开裤链，詹姆跪了下来，毫不在意他们都浑身赤裸，而淋浴间坚硬的瓷砖正在变凉。


End file.
